


and flowers in her hair

by GiltMalediction (demondreams)



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fanart, Secret Samol, listen i just need these two to sit down and talk about their feelings ok, or at least do some cute stuff together in lieu of actually talking about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demondreams/pseuds/GiltMalediction
Summary: Greentree9 requested some happy, domestic Helladaire for Secret Samol and I was happy to comply. All I'm saying is, these two had a lot of time in Aubade and the flowers there weren't trying to kill anybody.Also I'm sorry that AO3 made this image so uh... crunchy. you can find this same image looking much, much, much better at this linkhttps://www.dropbox.com/s/6ci9mt8lc6t81qd/Photo%20Jan%2021%2C%2012%2034%2026%20PM.jpg?dl=0





	and flowers in her hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greentree99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentree99/gifts).



I really wanted to draw Hella in casual clothes, and since there wasn't really a whole lot of stuff for her to swing a sword at in Aubade I'm sure she didn't wear armor much, too busy boating and working in a certain thief's general store. 

This whole thing probably started with Adaire insisting that if Hella is going to work at Ducarte's she can't just wear her hair in a messy ponytail all the time. Which eventually devolved into braiding flowers into each other's hair. Because its cute and I said so.

__


End file.
